Yu-Gi-Oh! Accel
Yu-Gi-Oh! Accel is the sixth Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. The main protagonist is a 15 year-old girl named Yuza Asami. She is a Destined One, one of six heroes charged with freeing the world from the forces of Darkcys, an evil magician who split his soul into six pieces and possesed mortals in hopes of ressurecting himself. Plot The story behins with Yuza Asami, a Duelist and the daughter of Matazo Asami, the head of the world's largest Duel Monsters manufacturer, Duel Corp. Yuza goes to Duelist Park to duel as a celebration of her acceptance into Duel Tech, one of the world's most prestigious Dueling schools. When she goes to the park, she finds a bully named Daisuke Rida taking cards from younger kids and challenges him to a Duel. During the duel, she summons an Accel Monster, a new monster variety invented by her father. Though Matazo gave Yuza the only Accel Monster he ever created as a "test run", Daisuke reveals his own Accel Monster. When Yuza is backed into a corner, a strange symbol in the shape of a "D" appears in her palm, and she draws a card that was not previously in her deck. When Yuza defeats Daisuke she questions him about where he got the apparently counterfeit card, though he can't remember. She then tells him that she knows he can change, and gives him the nickname Dai as a mark of their new friendship. He gives back the cards and hands over the Accel Monster to Yuza. The next day, Yuza and her friend Seika attend the Duel Tech orientation, where they meet a teacher, Dr. Akazu. Akazu takes them on a tour of the school, and at the end he recalls his sinister intentions, revealing that he stole Yuza's Accel Monster, "Djinnx Paladin". Yuza prepares to duel, but Dai reveals that he is also attending Duel Tech, and he offers to duel Akazu in her place. During the Duel, Akazu reveals his own Accel Monster, "Hundred-Thousand Eyes". A crest just like Yuza's appears on Dai's hand, and he draws a brand new card as well. He defeats Akazu and gives back Yuza's card, and the three become friends. That weekend, Yuza and Seika take a tour of Axiom Industries, a producer of cards and a partner to Duel Corp. At the beginning of the tour, they meet the company president, Kozai Axiom, and his twin children, Kouga and Kanna. During the tour, Yuza and Seika learn about the Database, the system the stores and reads the data for each and every Duel Monsters card. They also learn of a rare material that is used in the cards so that Duel Discs, Duel Runners, and Solid Vision Systems can read and execute each card's data. At the end of the tour, Kozai announces the first annual Axiom Duel Team Tournament. Yuza then tells Seika that she has deduced that the counterfeiter is Axiom himself, as he is the only one with the resources and access to the Database. Yuza then tells her father that she must compete in the tournament to get closer to Axiom and learn the truth. He then tells her to form a team with Dai and Seika, and gives her an Accel Monster for each of them. Characters Yuza Asami- Yuza is the main character of the series, and the first to be a female. She is somewhat hot-headed and stubborn, though she can see reason in serious situations. She is a talented Duelist, and often challenges others. She is also upbeat and happy, and has utmost faith in those she cares about. She feels fortunate for her father's position, and looks up to him. Her catchphrase, "Battagenki" is gibberish, though it is based on the English word "Battle" and the Japanese word "Genki". She duels with a "Djinnx" deck. Matazo Asami- Yuza's father and the head of Duel Corp. Before Matazo took over his father's company, he was a skilled Dueling Champion. He still duels on occasion, but the fiery edge he had in his youth is gone. He is occasionally overprotective of Yuza, though he means the best. He uses a "Burnout Bot" deck. Accel